


A Healing End

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: A Healing Peace [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 20 years, Death, F/F, F/M, Heda, Natblida, Reincarnation, flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Healing Peace</p>
<p>20 Years after defeating ALIE, Clarke returns to Arkadia and those there learn the truth of those dark days. Indra places a heavy burden on the shoulders of Clarke's daughter. </p>
<p>Lexa Deserved Better!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took over five tries to write but in the end I think it came out rather well.

The morning brought the alert of a visitor in camp, not uncommon after years of peace but strange as the sun hadn’t even risen yet. Stepping out of her wood and steel home, Abby Griffin made her way to the camp’s social area. It sat by the market and was often where goods were received or traded with other clans. There was a lone woman on a horse and behind the horse was a cart, the cloak covering her head obscured her face in the firelight. Making her way over, Abby was joined by Marcus Kane and they paused as the figure got off the horse. People started towards the cart but backed away or paused, clearly taken aback by what was on the wood.

“Welcome to Arkadia, trade doesn’t start for hours.”

“I haven’t come to trade.” The woman lowered the cloak around her face and gasps flew around those that were present. “I’ve come to deliver my mother back to her people. My name is Alexa Griffin, Clarke Griffin was my mother and she passed on to the next life days ago after battling illness. She asked I return her body to her people.”

Abby hurried, twenty years she’d been without her daughter and she moved to the cart only to sob upon the sight inside. Clarke was laid out on the cart regally, hair covering her shoulders and hands at her waist. An old, tattered red velvet cloth covered her body under her hands and sitting on her chest was the Flame, attached to the necklace she always wore. Marcus grabbed Abby’s arms and looked at the woman in the cart regretfully.

“She died well.” Alexa spoke, “strong until she couldn’t fight Death any longer.”

Marcus held Abby in his arms as they looked at the woman that had been a child to them. Turning his attention to Alexa, he nodded. “Thank you for bringing her home.”

“I brought her to her people not her home.” Alexa took a step towards them.

* * *

The day wore on and word spread of Clarke’s death, messengers were sent to Polis to let those in the capitol know that the mighty Wanheda had fallen. The cold air of the winter had set about preserving the body so another day could be taken before the funeral. Marcus found Alexa in Clarke’s old cell in the middle of the day, running her hand across ancient drawings. He paused inside, his old bones supported by his leaning on the door.

“You look like her.”

“I look nothing like my mother.” Alexa turned to look at him, “and before you ask, she adopted me when I was four. An orphan without a family or a name and she gave me both.”

He chuckled softly, “not Clarke, you look like Heda Lexa. She was…”

“I know who she was.” Alexa turned and reached out to touch the drawing of the pyramids. “My mother used to tell me stories of my namesake. Stories of her greatness, her wars, her kindness, her love for her people.” She sighed and turned, “and the love for my mother that was her downfall. Nomon told me that sometimes two people in the same family can look alike, uncommon but not unlikely. Over the years I’ve learned that Leska kom Trikru was related to me, her mother’s mother’s sister had a son who had me. I may have been born of them but Klark kom Skaikru was my mother, she raised me to be who I am.”

“Your grandmother wants to get to know you, if you’d let her.” He sighed, “Clarke left because of the past and she was right to leave. Despite it being the best thing for her, she left behind a mother who never saw her again while she was alive. Abby wants to know you Alexa, she wants to know the girl her daughter raised and know about her daughter’s life. Where she lived, what she did, who she loved…”

The woman snorted, “there was only her and I. My mother had a broken heart, she never loved anyone else ever again. That tends to happen when you watch the woman you love get shot and die in your arms.” Marcus narrowed his eyes in confusion, “you never knew the truth of what happened to Heda Lexa did you?”

“We were told she died by assassination, we assumed Ontari…”

“The assassination attempt was made on my mother by the former Fleimkepa, Titus. Heda Lexa rushed to protect her, to protect the woman she loved, and was shot by the Fleimkepa. My mother watched her die, hands stained with blood and a protective order by Heda Lexa with her last breath that my mother was never to be harmed by those within the capitol.” Alexa sighed, “she had nightmares for years, told me she regretted running instead of taking the bullet meant for her.” Smiling regretfully she turned to look at the wall, “so you see, Ontari wasn’t the downfall of Heda Lexa, it was her love for a sky girl that caused it.”

* * *

The next day ambassadors arrived to pay respects, Alexa waited for everyone to finish before she visited her mother one last time. She found her mother had been laid out on clean linens, soft and well made as was expected as her station as a former ambassador. Flowers laid around her body while the red velvet had been folded to lay under her head as a pillow. What caught her attention was the missing Flame, it didn’t rest against her mother’s neck or in her hand. It’s missing presence meant someone had taken it and she found herself storming through the camp in search of the person who dared to take the object her mother loved most.

“Where is it!” She stormed into the meeting room where the ambassadors were. “Where is the Flame? This morning it was around my mother’s neck and now it’s gone, who took it?”

All were silent before a man stepped forward, “the Flame belongs to the Fleimkepa, Klark kom Skaikru is no longer Fleimkepa.”

“The Flame belongs to my mother!” Alexa glared at him, “she’s had it for twenty years, she swore to protect it with her life and you had no right to take it. The reign of Heda is long past, Natblida no longer decide…”

“With the Flame restored to the people, so shall the ancient lineage.”

A voice moved from the group and Alexa saw an old woman move forward, “no Natblida have been found Oro, without Natblida the Flame is useless. Wanheda defeated the Maunon and then the demons that enslaved our people after Ontari led them to us. If any deserve to keep the Flame, it is her.”

“Natblida will be found eventually, the Flame will return to Polis where it belongs.”

Alexa gave a short nod, “so if I find you a Natblida, they will receive the Flame?”

“That is the way.”

She took a knife from her boot and cut her palm, smearing the blood on the table. “Then give me the Flame.”

All stared at her as she removed her hand, the black blood smeared against the metal had everyone in the room silent. Oro looked up at her, “you are Natblida?”

“Yes, since I was born I’ve carried the blood of Natblida. My mother kept me hidden, safe from the ways of the past so I would not fall as those like me did. Death in the Conclave, death by assassins, death by poison or bullets. So I could live as I wanted, free from the trappings of power and duty.” She held out her bloody hand, “give me the Flame.”

“Oro give it to her.” The old woman stated and he reluctantly removed the Flame from his pocket.

The Flame rested in her bloody hand and Alexa held it carefully. “Thank you.” She left the room and sensed them following, knowing they were not going to let it out of their sight for long.

Abby was with Clarke, speaking to her when Alexa entered the room. She paused by her mother’s body and looked down at the Flame. “You took it?” Abby inquired, probably surprised as Alexa had made sure no one had dared to remove the Flame from Clarke’s body when she’d been cleaned and redressed.

“No, the ambassadors did.”

“You have…” Abby took Alexa’s hand, “your blood is black.”

Alexa nodded, “it is.” She pulled her hand back and looked down at the flame, “ _ascende superius_.” The Flame came to life and Alexa watched as it curled it’s tentacles around her finger, never harming her or attempting to burrow into the cut on her hand. “I promised Nomon you’d be with her in the end.” She gently picked up the Flame from her hand and put it on her mother’s cold hand, the Flame’s tentacles wrapped around cold fingers and settled against a cold palm. It made no attempt to move, instead staying where it was in Clarke’s dead embrace. “It’s time, to burn her on the pyre.”

* * *

As the sun set, flames rose at the edge of the village. Alexa watched as flames surrounded the woman who had raised her, who had allowed her to become the woman she was always meant to be. Looking to the side, she saw her grandmother held by Marcus Kane as the body of her daughter burned brightly. In the silence of the night, as people watched the body of the mighty Wanheda return to the dust of the land, Alexa removed a folded piece of paper from her shirt and unfolded it till the image of a sleeping woman was revealed. A quick glance to memorize the image, she folded it up and took a step forward to throw it into the burning flames.

“Yu gonplei ste odon, Nomon.” She whispered before sighing. “May your hearts find each other in the next life, unburdened and always together.”

It was only once the sun began to rise and the embers of the flames died away, did a hand rest on Alexa’s arm. She turned as a cloth was placed around her shoulder, she found the old woman from the ambassadors standing beside her. She held out her hand and Alexa looked down to see a small gear resting in her hand.

“Ai laik Indra kom Trikru.” The woman held out her hand until Alexa took the gear. “I was a friend of your mother’s and loyal general to Heda Lexa, who one could swear stands alive after twenty years.”

“A token?” She held up the gear as if to motion to it.

The woman gave a soft snort, “a choice that is yours alone, a choice that I believe your mother wanted you to make for yourself instead of having ancient ways demanding it of you. You are the last of your kind, that we know of, so the ways of the past can reappear or simply fade. Become Heda, the last Natblida Heda, and lead our people in a peace your mother and Heda Lexa desired.”

Alexa looked at the gear, “tell me something Indra.” She looked up to meet old brown eyes, “would an army follow a woman simply because she has black blood? What reason do they have? Ontari lead them and destroyed all that was in the process. Why would they trust me?”

“Because you have the face of greatness and were raised by one that conquered every war she ever took part in. Your mother was many things, arrogant and childish among them but she was strong, strong in ways not even Heda could be. Titus was quick to assume that any who opposed the old ways, the ways of a single leader, would destroy Heda Lexa. He failed to see that together they were a force none could oppose. If death hadn’t consumed them, I believe together they would have created an empire that none could fathom. Your mother may have believed she was Heda Lexa’s downfall but she wasn’t,” the woman reached out and held her hand, “she was her greatest ally and strength and it’s not often I compliment Klark kom Skaikru.”

The brunette analyzed the gear, “how do you know that?”

“One would have to see them together to understand. It’s unfortunate that so many failed to see what so few did. Titus stole a future in fear of losing the past.” She chuckled, “he’d fear you, the face of the one he killed trying to protect raised by the woman he sought to protect from.” Indra pulled her chin up, “know this Aleksa kom Skaikru, no matter your choice, you have a legacy in your blood that all should revere. It was an honor meeting you, your mother did well raising you as a strong and wise Natblida.”

* * *

Hundreds of years would pass, tales of leaders with blood black as night would be told to children in their beds. Books in the Polis library would note history as well as the electronic archives of the Skaikru Clan. They would say in the beginning Primheda Bekka rose from the ashes of the bombs to bring life to the few survivors. The few would become many and her blood legacy would die away as it was no longer needed, peace had been restored and wars remained in the past. The last of her blood line would be recorded as Aleksa kom Kongeda, daughter of the Legendary Mountain Slayer Klark kom Skaikru, Wanheda to those that feared her. Through her blood she would be related to the Jusheda Leksa, the leader who brought peace to an empire.

Through the laws Aleksa kom Kongeda would establish, peace would endure. The land no longer governed by one leader but by a council with members of each clan. The ways of the past meant for stories and history, no longer meant for the future. History would record the truth of each Heda that came before her, each life and death as it had occurred. Secrets no longer kept, the way of the Flame forgotten as both history and legend. She would assure that peace settled so one day when those of the past lived their new lives, they wouldn’t live in pain and torment as the greatest of love stories did. For the greatest story told to children was Heda en Hainofi kom Skai, The Commander the Sky Princess.

Their next lives would be a story for another time...

* * *

Two girls stared at each other as they both tried to grab the last book on the library shelf. The brunette glared at the blond with a challenge in her eyes.

“You’re the one always taking the even books. Do you plan to return them anytime soon?”

The blond took a step forward, “you’re the one that always takes the odds. It’s hard to read in order when the necessary books are gone.”

“Do you have an answer for me…” the brunette merely continued glaring as she held the book.

“Clarke, Clarke Skylar. And you are?”

“Lexa, Lexa Woods.” The brunette looked down at the book, “do you have answer for me?”

The blond chuckled, “no but I have an offer.” She motioned to the book, “why don’t we read it together. A truce…”

“This is for a report.”

“Good, mine is too so two birds with one stone.” Clarke put her arm out, “after you. What’d your report on?”

“Heda en Hainofi kom Skai.” The girl spoke Trigedasleng perfectly and the blond groaned.

“So you’re from the East, perfect Trigedasleng and all. Mind sharing with the Trigedasleng-illiterate?”

The brunette chuckled as she sat at the table, “The Commander and the Sky Princess.”

“Right and from what the Ancient Library in Arkadia says, there used to be a greater love story from before the Nuclear Bombs.”

“And what was it called?”

“Who knows, I mean these two became the greatest of all current time.” The blond opened the book and shrugged. “How much do you think is legend and how much do you think is truth?”

Lexa looked up to meet blue eyes, “perhaps we should explore our history and see.”

“Yeah.” The blond looked down at the image of two women on horseback. “Sounds like a good idea.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Primheda: First Commander

JusHeda: Commander of Blood

Aleksa kom Kongeda: Alexa of the Coalition

Heda en Hainofi kom Skai: The Commander and the Sky Princess

* * *

Images - (source: google search)

Alexa Griffin/Aleksa kom Skaikru/Aleksa kom Kongeda


	2. Note

Due to an over populated amount of hateful comments that caused emotional trauma, the author is no longer using this account.

She's leaving it up so the stories that exist can still be enjoyed.

She requests no attempts to further contact her regarding stories be made. Each attempt sets her progress back further.

Rest assure she is writing again for other fandoms but under a new handle that won't be disclosed. 

Thank you. - Written by sister of author with her permission

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment to let me know what you think about this chapter.


End file.
